Things Beyond Thought
by TravlersTails
Summary: Things beyound anyone's thought, espesally poor Knuckles, who had know idea what hit him. Now, with the help of two, ragtag, anger management chimara/robots and a brave new world in front of them, a new evil emerges. A little yaoi-ish... OCxKuckles...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this fanfiction. Unless random OCs pop out of nowhere and start terrorizing the main characters and your brain itself. All characters belong to Sega and Sonic Team. Happy reading! :D**

_Chapter one- __**Black Vomit**_

You know that feeling you get when you have something in your stomach and you can't get it out? Like a cold iron ball, rocking to and fro within your organs. A horrible feeling, that's what it is. It hurts whatever it is. I can't move. I can't breathe. Okay, maybe I can _breathe, _I just can't think. It _hurt_ to think. Like everything hurt, even my blood that circulated though my body hurt. My eyes are burring. I bit my lip, so hard that I tasted blood on the tip of my tongue in seconds. I felt my tears drip down my chin. Right now, I could do anything. Anything to take this damn pain away.

"STOP!" I screamed. It hurt to scream. And it didn't stop, either.

'_Why would I stop? I'm having way too much fun!' _A voice hissed in my head. I'm going crazy. I really, really am.

"W…who are you?" My voice is even lower than a quite whisper. Damnit, Knuckles, you _are_ going crazy…

'_Just go somewhere where you can see me!' _it laughed. I tried to move, but the pain was too great for me to overcome. I yelped, and collapsed back down on the floor.

'_Uhg, you're so weak… just roll over, and you'll see.' _it sneered with disgust. I did what I was told, and rolled over. Some thing was coming. It started in the bottom of my stomach, then rose up. I feel like I'm going to explode. It shot up my throat, and it burned. I screamed as it burned. Then, it reached my mouth. It tasted foul, just as it smelled when it exited my mouth. It kept coming, burning. It hurt worse than my whole body hurt together. You know, when vomit, or even more commonly called,_ puke_ kind of looks like a disgusting yellowish green thing that comes out when your stomach is upset or something. But it was still painful. So, oh very painful. But this stuff wasn't yellow or green. It was black. Pitch black. It hissed. It bubbled. Then it didn't come out anymore. I was relieved. It was all out of me, right? But what the hell _is_ it? It wasn't truly something. Until it began to move. This freaked me out and not just a little. It became into a form of an echidna, like me, but black. All black. Even my symbol of the guardian that was imprinted on to me shown black as night on it. But its eyes weren't black or my iris color, purple. They were a bright yellow. No, more like a gold, with a tiny pupil in it. But, around it was a black ring of black, and then more gold. I've never seen eyes like that. It was creepy. I stood up, and it did the same.

"So, now that I can see you, who are you lump of puke!" I soon regretted what I had said. Its face twisted at the word 'puke' with disgust.

'_How dare you call me such a horrid word! I am not bits of non-digested food!' _It screeched. I can hear it, but it was also in my mind too. Its voice ripped though my head. It hurt as it rang, like my eardrums had been torn out by the sound.

"Ahggg!" I scream. I collapse onto my knees. It stopped fretting and smirked at my pain.

'_How cute…' _it mused '_love it when you're in pain!' _It laughed. I hate its laugh.

"Please… stop it… now…" I whimpered, my hands over my ears, pushing on both sides, hoping that pressure would take the throbbing pain away.

'_Fine, I'll take it way… heh…' _it chuckled. Then, the throbbing went away, as if it had never happened in the first place.

"Who are you…?" I asked, more conscious of what was saying. It leaned over in my face. Its slimy, gooey touch silvered over my shoulder. Its breath smelled like rotten eggs and stung my eyes.

'_Let me correct on your statement you made not too long ago,' _It paused, sniffed me, then began again, '_I am created from years and years of built up pain and sorrow…' _I cut him off with a cough, "I don't have any pain _or_ sorrow!" I wheezed. I can't stand tasting his breath on my tongue.

'_There's loneliness too, you know, and we both know you have experienced that!'_ it chuckled. I froze. I didn't want to believe it, but I knew it was true. I was alone, and hated it. Sonic hasn't visited me in, God, who knows when… And a big green rock isn't enough company for me. But I just grin and bare it, even when I know it's not good for me.

"Yes, I know… But that still doesn't tell me why you came out of my mouth." I told it. It gave me a scowl, and narrowed its eyes, '_would you like to deliver me another way? I could ooze out of your skin, make it burn, or another way that is even more grotesque than the I would like to tell!' _I knew exactly what he meant. That I would have to crap him out. I guess I have to be thankful.

**Author: Oh deary me, I had fun. Oh well, I hope it wasn't too gross for you. More goodiness is to come. More is to come, indeed…**

**well, for the first writing, I did pretty well, don't cha think? Reviews would be nice, because I absolutely LOVE hearing what you people out there say! ~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes I am back for more! Huzzah!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Knuckles or any other character that belongs to Sega or Sonic Team. But my OCs are soon to come… very soon indeed…**

_Chapter two- __**Down the Rabbit Hole**_

Its golden eyes blinked,

'_Now do you understand?' _it askes.

"Yes, I understand…" I responded, squinting away the itchy, burning sensation in my eyes.__It smiled, '_good!'_ It was a crooked smile, bearing teeth sharper than knives that had been recently sharpened. His (Since he was kind of in a way a part of me, I labeled him as a male.) body gracefully walked beside me, and drifted to another room of the hut.

"H-hey! Where are going!?" I scrambled after him. He tilted his head, enough for me to see his sly expression on his face.

'_I'm just curious, no need to follow, unless you would like to…' _he smirked. I hesitated, then said, "I'll follow… I guess…" His head snapped to my direction, giving me a scowl, '_You guess!?' _his eyes filled with rage. I backed up a little, "Uh, yeah, I guess…" I said.

'_Only fools guess,'_ he hissed, then snapped back forward. I followed out of my hut and began to enter the forest.

"Where… where are you going?" I asked, scared of his response. It turned slightly, and chuckled, '_Just follow… I'll show you…' _he said. And so I did, hoping that I wouldn't anger him. It began to get dark. We traveled for hours, at least, it seemed like hours. It was at pitch of night, there were no stars. Just a really full moon. I never saw a moon that big. It scared me. It was unnatural for it to be this full and big. It got darker, and darker. So dark, I couldn't see that well. I tried to adjust my eyes to the darkness, but it wasn't helping. Then my nose crashed into his back.

"Oof!" I yelp, grabbing my nose in pain. He sneered, '_watch where you're going!'_ he said.

"I can't! I can't even see a foot in front of me!" I whined. He rolled his eyes, '_get in front of me!'_ he order me. And I did. I felt his gruddy, dark hands on my shoulders. He griped, and leaned over and whispered, '_wait for your shadow when you get there…'_

"Wha…! Where are you –!" I couldn't continue because he had pushed me. I fell, and kept falling. Falling, what I feared the most. Fear of falling off the edge of the island. The Master Emerald itself stolen and the island was falling. Falling off the X Tornado. Just falling scared me. It surrounded my life, clawed every inch, every centimeter, of my mind. Now I was falling. And I didn't know if there was a end. You might think falling into ground and die is scarier than falling to a bottomless pit. But to be, I vote that a bottomless pit is scarier. Just falling for the rest of your life, knowing that you will never stop, and soon be just a dead body falling, waiting for a non-existent end. I don't want that to happen to me. The darkness parted, and varied colors appeared, in strips, swerving from side to side. It was kind of dizzying. Then, in those colors, a number pattern begin in it. It repeated the same thing over and over. 10100101001010010100101001… and so on… Then, I heard voices. First, just one voice. I recognized it, but I couldn't place it's owner. I kept falling, and it was gaining speed. I closed my eyes. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. The voices stopped, I felt as if I were being yanked up by someone or something. I opened. I was in a room. A room I wasn't familiar with. It looked old, and brittle. Clockwork was all over the wall, but it looked as if had stopped a long time. I stood up, my legs weak, and wobbled a bit. But I regain my control, looked if there had been a hole or something I had fallen though. But all I saw was ceiling. Endless ceiling. But there was a wall behind me. My brain bended as I thought of this. After a while of staring at the strange architecture, I notice the floor look odd too. It had all these symbols drawn on it, as simple as my ancestors did. I decided to continue on, and keep walking until I find a door, but the words appeared in my head.

'_Wait for your shadow when you get there…'_ I could even hear his voice, as if he were standing right next to me. I shivered. Should I go and find a door, or wait for him? And why did he call himself… shadow… These questions whirled around my head. It almost hurt as they banged around my head. It made it throbbed. The most scariest question popped in my mind.

_What if… what if I die…?_

**Why hullo darling readers! My, My, What a cliff hanger I left you. So cruel, I know. But don't you worry a bit, you won't be hanging for much longer. I am quite eager to write the next chappie myself! **


	3. Chapter 3

**By what chance I am here again :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY thing that is already owned by Sega and Sonic Team!**

_Chapter 3-__** The Chimera/Robots**_

I don't know where the hell I am. Is it hell? Heaven? Am I _dead_? I shivered. It wasn't like I wanted to die, in fact, I don't. But where ever I am, I might just do that.

"Hello?" I said, hoping that there would be a answer. There wasn't one. I sunk down, buried my head in my knees. I closed my eyes. I opened them back up, but everything was still there. There was no possible way I was still here. There was no possible way this damn place _exists_! I cried. Not in pain, but in a way I haven't cried in so long… in pain, emotionally. The dry salty taste in my mouths made my tongue burn. My whole body shook as I choke out hiccupping sobs. I never thought I'd do this, or really, have the need to do this. I was always alone on the island, and had no one to get upset about. It's like the feeling loneliness and angst something that I forgot about long time ago, and replaced it with anger. I was angry all the time, and at everything. I was angry at the Master Emerald, angry at Sonic, angry at Eggman. Angry at this person, angry at that person. I was mad at the world, or maybe, the universe, as it seemed. Everything that existed, I was mad at. I don't know why, but I think all that is just me. Me angry… at myself. I have never had that thought cross my mind, ever. All I thought about was who and what I was angry at. And the Master Emerald. All my life, I've been this way. Maybe that's why everyone looks down upon me. As the anger management idiot that follows Sonic around talking about how angry he was. That's all I was.

I can't stop crying. The tears keep coming. They run off my face and plop on to the floor, making a hollow, empty sound throughout the room. I didn't want to get up. I didn't want to move. Moving would only cause pain to my soul. So I lay down, curled up into a ball, and cried like never before.

The dream was strange. I was back at the hut, and behind me, he was there. He wasn't dark and disgusting looking anymore. Now he had fur, whites in his eyes, and long, flowing dreadlocks. Then he smiled. Four different rows of teeth bent into a crooked smile. His mouth was like a shark. Millions and millions of teeth, more than a shark could have.

'_Did you obey and wait for me, darling?'_ He asked. He called me, _darling_…

"Yes…" I muttered. Seeing his new appearance both awed and disturbed me. He smiled, "Good!" He spoke to me, but not in my mind like he's been doing. I stepped back, suppressed.

"Don't be scared, I just trust you." He told him, his grin widened. I didn't trust him at all, not after he pushed me.

"Where… where am I?" I asked. He laid his finger on my nose, "you, my friend, are in a world called Avelin, at least, that's what the creator calls it. I just call it hell." He told me.

"So, am I dead?" I asked the question that we all knew and feared. He kicked his head back and laughed, "Dead? Of _course_ not!" He chuckled.

"I'm… not…?" I was half surprised, I had already convinced myself that I really_ was_ dead. He smiled, "Aw, you're so cute!" He commented on my being. I blushed. I couldn't believed a another man had said that, or even if he really was a man in the first place.

"Um, uh, well… How long will I have wait for you?" I asked.

"Not very long, my dear, be patient and you will have your way." He said. I shivered when he called me, 'my dear'… He kissed me on the cheek and smiled, "now be a good boy and wait for me okay?" He told me. I rubbed the spot he kissed me, disturbed, "Uh, sure, okay…" Then I snapped out of sleep. I was still in the same place, and nothing had changed. I got up, looked around. Same symbols on the floor, same weird walls, and same endless ceiling. At least I know I haven't moved anywhere. I began to take a step, but I remembered his words, _again_. He never said anything about exploring, I thought. I walked a few steps forward, hesitated, then continued. I was afraid of his wrath if he figured out that I had moved. I walked some more, looking back on where I had been. I walked, and walked, and walked. I never thought that a room could be so _big_… I still walked though. I didn't want to stop. In fact, I was enjoying this quite a bit. Just me, on a nice walk. We all need one of those once in your or you don't have a life at all. The place is kind of a rustic beauty. It might be hundreds, or even thousands of years old. The thought awed me, for something that old. I didn't know something that old could last that long. I smiled; it was defiantly beautiful, no matter what people say about this place. I felt something on my shoulder. I snapped back to see who it was, but no was there. I got scared, and took a break for it. I ran as hard and as fast as I could. I even closed my eyes, fearing of what I might see. Before I knew it, I had face planted into a wall. My nose throbbed, yet again. I opened my eyes, and screamed in pain. There, in front of me, stood a huge door. I've never thought one that existed was that big. I was wrong. The same symbols on the floor.

"You waited!" A voice said behind me. I spun around, to see the face of him.

"Oh, uh… yeah, I did." I said, in a daze. He hugged me, and I thought my organs were to come out!

"Oh, yay! I need to show you around _our_ world!"

"Our…?" I asked. He smiled, "Yes… our world…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Ah, I see I have a mistake with the last chappie… This Chapter is called The Chimera/Robots, the last one was suppose to be called The Realization… Oh well… when this thing is finally done I'll correct it…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Sonic character. The end!**

_Chapter 4-__** The Chimera/Robots**_

He opened the door with one powerful blow forward. He smiled, "I'll let you go first!" He tapped me on the shoulder. The last time I went first I fell into this place, so I looked at him questionable look.

"Go on, you won't fall this time, I promise." He told me. I shivered, and he smiled padded me on the back, "trust me." I entered it. A blast of white light blinded me. I collapsed, and held my eyes. I felt his hand of my shoulder again, and he helped me up.

"Thanks…" I breathed.

"I'll help you get though this if it hurts your eyes too much," He said, wrapping his arms around me. I shivered, and took a step forward. I walked slowly, then I began to pick up some pace. I kept my eyes closed the whole time. I just decided to trust him, even when he had pushed me down here. But I never fell, just walked.

"How much longer?" I asked. I felt his hand rub my shoulder, which made me want to run, but I didn't.

"Not much longer, don't worry." He answered. After a while of his affection-ness, he finally told me to open my eyes. And I did. First, I squinted a little, but then, I realized that there was no blinding light. I opened them all the way up, to see a sight that I never thought I would see.

The room was magnificent, unlike the one that I had fallen into. It was gold, silver, and anything of value imaginable.

"What… what is this place!?" I asked with awe. He smiled, "It's the Room of Forgotten." He said simply. I spun around, "really? But what's with all this treasure!?" I asked.

"Forgotten fortunes, and treasures," he said, picking up a fistful of sapphires in his hand. I picked one of them out of his hand, and thought, with every intention of hate of a batgirl I know, _I got here before you, Rouge!_ I smirked with pride. I never liked her, and never will. Just people like that make me hurl up random people, like I did with him. Maybe Rouge made me puke him up, now that I think of it.

"Is there more…?" I asked him.

"Yes, for all the treasures forgotten in your world and in ours." He said.

"When your referring to 'ours' do you mean you and me… or something else?" I asked. He turned around, "there's people that live here, and I'm one of its residence now," he told me. I gave a soft 'oh' and continued to look around. The place was covered in gems from head to toe. I picked up an overly large black stone.

"Uh… can I keep this?" I asked him. He stopped what he was doing and turned to me, "sure, not like anyone's going to remember it anyway," He said, and returned to whatever he was doing. I stared into the stone. It glinted, and then someone swiped it from my hands.

"Umm…uh, hey! Someone just stole it!" I yelped. His head snapped toward me, "who stole what from you!?" he said, alarmed. He seemed to recognize the thief, so it didn't take long for him to come and chase him for me. I just stood there, not knowing what to do. I just watched the chase as he sped after him in full speed. I sat down, something told me this was going to take awhile…

"Caught!" I heard him scream. I searched for him, and saw the thief. He was tall, had his hair parted down the middle, and his fur was the lightest of blue. But his eyes where a dark blue, almost black.

"You're one of those Chimera/Robots, right? A forgotten project." He interrogated the Chimera/Robot.

"Yes, I am. And you're one of those Shadows, right?" The Chimera/Robot spat. He twitched, "er, yes I am," he said. The Chimera pointed at me, "does he know?" He asked. "Shadow" nodded, "Yes, at least, I think he does," He said. I stood, but froze.

I realized right in front of me were two powerful beings.

**Goody. Another character! AND ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!**

**SO… yes, I did call him "Shadow"… but he has a different name though!**

**~Travie-chan~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hullo again! Now I shall reveal some of the most ideal parts of the story… X3 sorry if this took so long! **

**DISCLAIMER: Just as the other chappies stated, I DO NOT OWN ANY SONIC CHARACTERS.**

_Chapter Five –__**Let's hope that won't be me…**_

I was half asleep, half awake. I couldn't tell if I were alive or dead. In the middle, maybe.

"Sleep…" He ordered me. I was startled, but my eyelids collapsed over my eyes, and I rested. I don't know how long I rested. It was an empty sleep, echoing though my mind as it tried to process what had happened to me. I don't know how long I've been away from the Master Emerald, but, at this point… I kind of didn't care that much. I've lost track of time. It seems as if time had slowed itself. The sudden burning sensation with my eyes woke me from my slumber.

"Ah, the twerp's awake!" The Chimera/Robot sneered. I never thought myself as a twerp. I wasn't young and skinny… or weak. Of course, the Chimera/Robot was tall, and brawny. He was five times bigger than me, of course. I guess I am sort of a twerp to him. I rubbed my eyes, "hm?" was all I could say. He gave him a cold, hard look, "why do you hate people like him, he didn't do anything to you," He said, eyeing him. The Chimera/Robot sniffed, "they're all the scum of the earth, while they throw us in places like this!" he said. He just rolled his eyes and helped me off the floor, "come on, we have a while to go…" he told me. I just yawned. He and The Chimera/Robot stayed close to me (even though I could see disgust in The Chimera/Robot's eyes) to escort me to wherever we were going. The Room of Forgotten was more than just a room. It was more like a large hallway, and it seemed to go on forever. The more we walked, the more magnificent the room got. I stared at the dazzling display of gems and gold. The whole place seemed to sparkle. Then, we came to another door…

"The final gate… Finally…" The Chimera/Robot breathed. He looked at him, "why do you want to go back there? Here is peace, and you of all people want to go back to the place we all know and hate." he asked. The Chimera/Robot gave him a dark look, "because I don't want to not exist anymore…" he said. I turned, and opened my stupid mouth, "why are you here anyway?" and with that question, I was sent toppling over from one good punch in my solar plexus, and crashed against a nearby crystal.

"Why!? I'll tell you why!" He screamed, "I've been trapped here for 70 years because of you scum! You kidnapped me, then put unknown DNA in me, then, throwing me in this hell!" He cried. Tears of anger streaked down his face.

"Salis…" He said The Chimera/Robot's name. He glared him, his breath ragged from adrenaline. He stood in front of me, "who are they… sit down and talk before we continue…" he spoke. His voice was different. A lot more smoother, and soothing.

"You're just trying your hardest to be one of them, aren't you, _Edwin,_" Salis sneered. He… I mean, Edwin backed up, "tch, don't call me that!" he told him.

"Oh, what, to scared of your old self before you started copying that kid's form!?" He spat. I scowled at the word 'kid'. I wasn't kid. But, I might be to him. He is at least 70 years old…

"I'm not like my kind! I've changed!" He said defensively. Salis, closed his eyes and chuckled, "you've probably been lying to him, haven't you?" he paused, "you're probably going to capture us and eat us, like you've done to everyone else that tried to live in peace, right?" he opened his eyes, his cold dark eyes had some sort of red flicker within them. I bit my lip. How was I supposed to react to this?

"I've changed. I swear. And I may have done things wrong, but doesn't mean I would lie," Edwin said calmly. He was trying not to burst in anger at him.

"Huh, isn't what everyone says after they've committed a crime?" he spat, "always the same…" Before he could say anything else, Edwin had tackled him sending him to the ground. Dust and dirt blew all over, blinding me of sight of the fight. I was scared. I didn't want anyone to get killed. I bit my lip, letting blood drip down my chin. I could hear hissing, and spitting. I wanted to go over there, but I didn't. I watched it happen. Edwin arose from the fight's chaos. He didn't look like himself. He was more stretched out… more… demonic. Salis stood, and in a mess. But his eyes still had that strange flickering red within them. I withered. I didn't want them to fight anymore. _Stop…_ I thought. Then Edwin's demonic features soften to his original form.

"I may not eat any flesh, or trick anyone, but never, _ever_, hurt him again, got it?" he growled in raspy voice. Salis stood, wiping sweat off his brow, "fine, but don't ask me to do any favors…" He gritted his teeth. I stood on wobbly legs, staring out on the two begins. They were torn and tattered and battered and bruised. Edwin turned to me, gently put his hands under my arms and lifting me up to carry me.

"It's okay," I said, "I can walk now," I told him. He gave me a look, "you sure?" he asked. I nodded. Salis's red vanished in his eyes, and turned to his normal, deep navy. He noticed me staring at him. He gritted his teeth, "what?" he sneered. I jolted, then when beside Edwin. I could now tell what happens when you have 70 years of solitude. Maybe I might be that way some day… let's just hope that's not me…

**Author: AH HA! I named him Edwin. Not for a real reason, of course. I wanted something prince-like, other than William. I rather use that for another character in another story. I know, the violence isn't too graphic as I liked it to be… but, I don't really want them to kill each other though. Sorry if this took too long to upload, I've been really busy for the past few days, and I hope this chapter is satisfying.**

**Travie-chan~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ah yes, I know of my lateness of writing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Sega characters that are in existence right at this very moment.**

_**Chapter 6 – Salis's pain**_

I was afraid. I don't know why, I just was. Knowing things that were other worldly to you were not exactly what I would like to digest. It was hard enough to understand him (Edwin) at all anyway. I could hear Edwin's low whisper to Salis. I couldn't hear them clearly. Salis's voice was so much different than Edwin's. His was choppy, to the point, and rougher, like two pieces of sand paper being rubbed together, and his voice pained me. It hurt. It's like his words boomed down my throat and into my stomach, making it burn and bubble. It's like a fear, a fear I've never felt. But Edwin's was different. Like black and white, night and day! It was soft, and soothing. He seemed to smother out all other pain. It was warm, like a fireplace. I've never really sat in front of one, but I bet it feels warm and welcoming, making its master feel at home. He was that one person that you could never say no to, that one person that you just have to smile, and he'll smile back. Other than his ebony fur, and golden eyes, he wasn't scary at all. He may have caused me pain, so much pain. But, alas, he has guided me from my death so many times, and protected me. He was carrying me again, though a cold dark tunnel.

"Why do you have to carry him like that? He has legs!" Sails raised his voice more that a whisper so I could hear.

"He's been though a lot, Salis. Be nice to him for once!" Edwin spat. Salis narrowed his eyes, "Is that a challenge?" He shot. Edwin turned to him and sniffed, "No, Chimera, for if I had challenged you you'd be dead!" He said, and tensioned his grip. I could feel it, and I could see his hand bubble with anger, like a stew being boiled in a large vat.

"You're testing it, shadow!" Salis growled. They both hated each other, and why I don't know… But of course, I bet both of them only knew one half of personalities and that also with me. I wish I could know the other Salis, the one before he hated my kind, which had discarded him among the forgotten. I feel sorry for him. I bet he feels as if he were a defective person, a person who was not worthy of being a person. An unforgivable sin, for nothing at all. I wish Edwin could tell him that he's something, like anyone, or anything that lives thinks.

"Here we are!" Edwin's warm voice rang, "hey, Knuckles? Do you think you can walk?" he asked. I blinked, "er, yeah, I think so…" He put me down, and as if I had never gained balance, or the ability to walk for that matter, I fell with such gusto.

"Knuckles! Are you alright?" He fretted.

"Great!" Salis snorted, "I told you not to carry the damn scum, now he forgot how to walk!" He spat. I got up (with Edwin's help) and walked. But it wasn't perfect, I would trip and stumble. If you had seen me, I'd look like a drunk to you. Salis walked at least 5 feet behind us, no more no less. I guess he thought it was embarrassing to have Edwin re-teach me how to walk. I could see Salis in the corner of my eye. I could see him more clearly now. He was tall, his snout high. He had wide shoulders, and a long torso. His hands were large, and probably just one palm would entirely cover my face. His hair hid his large angled brows, his nose was square-ish, like a little knob on a door. He walked straight, his long strides showed him to have pride… but, I know. He had nothing to be proud of.

"Look, the city!" Edwin said to me.

"City?" I asked. Edwin smiled, "Yeah, it's called Labinthis. But folks around here just call it Undertown." He smiled.

"Undertown, the scum city." We heard Salis retort.

"Why do you always have to do that?" Edwin spat. Salis frowned, "'cause it's filled with shadows like you!" He gritted his teeth. Edwin sighed, "Why do you have a grudge with shadows?" Edwin asked.

"Kid, come over here." He told me. I prepared myself for his booming voice.

"Kid…" he spoke in a softer voice, "do you even know what a shadow is?" he asked. I nodded. He sighed, "their like little demons who wreak havoc on this world… making me into this." He clenched his fists, "What you'd call a Chimera/Robot. I'm here 'cause of them," he pointed at shadow, "you know what's in their diet? Flesh! That's what!" he paused for an effect, "and after one of 'em making me a hearty meal outta me, they gave me to you scum, totally turning me into this!" he pulled down his shirt sleeve, revealing reptile like skin.

"Now I'm half dragon half one of you people, and ¼ robot!" He spat with hate. Then I saw something. A single, clear salty tear shed by his sad eyes. I had never thought of someone this proud, this tough, this stern, would cry.

"Who was this shadow…?" I asked. He looked at me. For once, they weren't eyes of anger and hatred. They were the other side of him. They were soft, dark navy, so dark you couldn't tell if he had a pupil or not. This was the real Silas.

"His name was Garder. I was unhappy about my life back then, conjuring him inside of me, and then, after the process of getting him out, he befriended me…" his voice quivered, "then, one day, he turned on me… and consumed half of my body…" He broke down into hiccupping sobs. Now I understand why he had hated shadows so much. How he hated _me_ so much. He was betrayed by the only thing he ever loved, and he loved this Garder so deeply. I put my hand on his shoulder, "hey, Salis?" I asked. He looked at me, "what, kid?"

"I'm gonna find this Garder, and tell him what he did to you, and maybe change him." I was hoping for praise, but, he frowned, "Don't be stupid," he said, wiping tears away, "those bastards won't change, it's instinct to them." I heard a soft wail, but then, he just kind of stopped. After that, I don't think he would want to talk, anyway. Then I thought about Edwin. _What if that happened to Salis will happen to me?_ I shook. The thought of Edwin betraying me scared me. But I bet that's what Salis thought too.

When we got to the city, I didn't even look at Edwin. I was too scared to. Too scared of the same fate as Salis…

**Well, Ladies and Gentlemen, I have it finished and ready to go! :D I'm just so happy to see it done!!**

**Travie-chan~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Goodness, next chapter. I simply love new chapters! And yes, I do have a problem with actually typing the story…**

** Disclaimer – alas, as the other chapters had spoketh, I do not ownth. (Haha. Thy medieval accent!)**

_**Chapter 7 – Reniza**_

Maybe Salis was right about this place. It was freaky, everywhere I looked, someone was accompanied by a shadow. Were these people really in all that pain? I stood behind Edwin, and Salis stood behind me. Like a train, you could say. I wished to speak but kept my mouth closed, for fearing of Edwin's kind.

"Look, the shop's still open." Edwin whispered. Silas's face twisted in disgust, "_this place?"_ he said, "this… this is hell!" he clenched his teeth. Edwin laughed, "what, afraid of a few _female_ shadows?" yes, he is, I thought, very much afraid. Edwin opened the door, and all I could do was follow. Salis stood outside, his face dark.

"What is wrong with the man?" Edwin chuckled, "they're harmless!" he began to laugh. _Those bastards won't change, it's instinct to them._ I remembered Salis's words. I shivered in fear, for what may become of me.

"Why hello, my dear," said an old, ragged voice. Edwin smiled, "Reniza, it's good to see you." The old woman, with the same eyes and fur as Edwin, but lighter and more aged. She cocked her head to me, "and who's this child?" she gave a warm smile.

"I'm not a child." I said, then regretting it. She chuckled, "well, I'm dreadfully sorry, forgive me, my dear." She said. I snapped my head down, embarrassed for being so rude.

"Knuckles," Edwin put his hand on my shoulder, "this is Reniza Dembovishki." He told me.

"Is she… Russian?" I asked. Reniza chuckled, "no, my dear, but my name does sound quite like it." I gave a soft 'oh' and snapped my head back down. Salis finally entered, with an frown on his face.

"And who may this be?" She asked. Edwin smiled, "oh, that's Silas, a Chimera/Robot. He hates our kind." Instead of a smile, he got a frown.

"Everyone hates everything for a reason," she said, and turned to Silas, "sit down, you must tell me," she turned to Edwin and me, "go, he doesn't need you to help him." And so… we were left in the streets, waiting for her to be done. It was about an hour until they were done. He must have told her every detail. We came back in, to see them both frowning.

"What's wrong?" Edwin asked. Reniza shook her head, "I understand why this man hates our kind…" she narrowed her eyes, "I must report this man…" she whispered.

"Report who?" Edwin asked her. She turned to him, "if you see a man named Garder, give him a piece of my mind." She told him. Edwin blinked at the old woman, "…Garder?" he asked. She nodded, and scuffled upstairs. He looked at Salis, "Who's Garder?" he asked him.

"Like I'm gonna tell you." He retorted. I could understand why he wouldn't tell Edwin. He knew the other Edwin, as I knew only one side. That thought chilled my spine. Could he really a two-faced kind of person like Salis had said? What if he isn't? What if… What if there's more to this whole thing? What if he brought me here for some reason? I mean, why would anyone want to use me? I'm just a useless guardian… all I do and all I have done is sit and guard a stupid rock, and why would anyone use me? Why? These questions whirled though my mind. It's beyond my thought, or anyone else's…

**EGAD! SO SHORT! Yes, sometimes I wonder why I didn't write more, but alas, I'll be a slacker and stop here.**

** Travie-chan~**


End file.
